1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing system and method for creating an image of an object by subjecting an image recorded on a color negative film to the digital image process to faithfully reproduce the colors thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In color photographs, it is desired to reproduce colors (hues) which match with the person's impressions. The spectral sensitivity of a color film plays an important role for faithfully reproducing the colors. As the ideal spectral sensitivity, the spectral sensitivity based on the person's visual response to light shown in FIG. 1 is known. The spectral sensitivities for blue, green and red are close to one another and indicate large negative values in a wavelength range of 490 nm to 530 nm.
When it is intended to achieve the spectral sensitivity corresponding to the visual response to light shown in FIG. 1, particularly, the negative sensitivity only by use of a color film, the structure of the color film becomes extremely complex. Further, the chemical image processing attained by use of the color film has a limitation, and it is practically impossible to precisely realize the spectral sensitivity corresponding to the visual response shown in FIG. 1, particularly, the negative sensitivity by use of a color film.